


Shattered Ice

by Rex501st



Series: Ice Mommy [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Babies, Baby, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Married Couple, Married Life, Newborn Children, Pokemon, Pregnancy, Rated T for Trashmouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: Melony and her Husband have a new addition to the family.
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie & Melon | Melony, Melony/Melony's Husband
Series: Ice Mommy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Shattered Ice

Her water broke at nearly Three in the morning. Melony knew that it was imminent and she wasn't going to make it another week before her whole world was going to change irrevocably.

The night had been quiet and pleasant with Isbjörn having made dinner for the pair and then helping her in the bathroom to take a shower. He had been so supportive if her through the whole process, even going above and beyond and preparing for the inevitable moment that required an urgent trip to the hospital. Everything he did for her made Melony fall even more in love with him than she was before. The hormones of the pregnancy did crazy things to her thoughts and she constantly worried that he would look at her differently, or even treat her differently afterwards but she shook those bad thoughts away with every reassurance he gave her. The Gym Leader's Association had decided that whenever she said the word, Circhester Stadium would be rotated out of the Challenge Circuit until she had a proper maternity leave. Knowing that they would welcome her back with open arms, Melony nearly wept with joy. 

"Oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit-fuck! Isbjörn! Isbjörn!" she exclaimed in bed while shoving him to get awake.

It took him a second to break himself out of his REM's before he groggily responded, "Uhhhhwhatizit, hun?"

"My fucking water broke!" she yelled again incredulously.

That woke him up for sure.

"OH! Fuck! Fuck!" he said with the dawning realization of what was happening. "Okay, okay, okay... we've got this. The 'go bags' are ready by the closet." Isbjörn immediately hopped up out of bed to take stock of his wife. She was sitting up in bed against the headboard, a trail of water staining the sheets where she was laying. He knew everything to do and kicked into gear. "Can you get up? Do you need any help?"

Melony was feeling steady enough surprisingly, and she swung her legs around the side of the bed and began to stand up. "I think I got it. Can you grab my jacket?" She was wearing simple pajamas consisting of an over-sized t-shirt and athletic shorts and she knew they would put her in a gown the second she got to the hospital. 

"Y-yeah, I got it." Isbjörn was surprised by the nervousness in his own voice. He was about to become a father! He quickly got his wife's jacket off the hanger and helped her into it. "I'll come with you to the car to get you settled and then I'll run back here to get the bags?" That had been the general plan that they had came up with and he asked it just to confirm that's what she wanted. 

Her mind was flying all over the place but she managed to answer him. "That sounds good." She was trying to control her breathing and keep calm like the doctor's had told her. They made it down to the car without incident even though Melony felt like she was ready to burst.

Isbjörn ran back upstairs to grab the bags that were prepped for this very event. He double and triple checked that he had everything including their cell phones and wallets before rushing back to the car. While he kept his demeanor a steely calm, inside his head it was an absolute shitstorm. All of the doubts that lingered at the back of his mind over the past nine months began their push to the forefront. What if Melony didn't think he was good enough? What if his son didn't like him? How could he possibly now take care of a newborn and a promising career? He tossed the bags in the trunk, fell into the driver's seat and kicked on the engine. As if she could read his mind, Melony reached out to hold his hand before giving him reassurance. "You're going to be great."

With the words now overpowering and smashing away every bad thought he had, Isbjörn smiled and floored it.

* * *

The operating room at the hospital was almost unsettling in how spotless clean it was. Melony knew that this was how it was supposed to be but it still was kinda freaky. After Isbjörn and her had made it, a group of nurses rushed to get her out of her clothes and prepped for the birth. Her breathing had gotten even more labored and the contractions were coming at intervals that signified that the baby was ready to come out. She was laying in a large bed with her legs held up in stirrups while her Doctor continued to tell her to push. Isbjörn was at her side and she was squeezing his hand so hard that she wondered if she cut off the circulation. A sudden blast of pain shot through her body and she could barely register what the Doctor and nurses were saying before she heard it.

A baby's crying.

Her baby's crying.

All she could do in response was begin to cry herself.

* * *

Isbjörn stood in their recovery room cradling his newborn son. They were down to a shortlist of names when Melony uttered _Gordie_ the moment the nurse placed him in her arms. He could hardly believe it. His beautiful, strong, courageous wife had delivered them the ultimate blessing. "He has your eyes," he told her while staring right into his son's crystal blues. The love that was coursing through him was a feeling he had never experienced before. 

"He has your strength," Melony remarked while gazing upon her two boys. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face no matter how tired she was. 

The Doctor had confirmed that both little Gordie and Melony were in excellent shape after the procedure and that no complications should arise. Isbjörn finally sat down in the chair beside the bed and turned towards his radiant wife. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too" 

**Author's Note:**

> Time to introduce baby Gordie!
> 
> come find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/mike_audette)


End file.
